


Down Hearted

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: Gen, cory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: patty hewes adopts a puppy and names him corey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Hearted

Out of all the things she’s done in her life, her son is her most contradicting accomplishment.

Michael is stubborn and serious, contradictive and an overall handful that Patty doesn’t know how to handle eighty-eight percent of the time.

Her heels echo in the school hallway, deserted save for a boy running past her in the opposite direction dragging a backpack without so much as acknowledging her.

She continues to walk slowly, nearly sluggishly towards the exit, one Blahnik clad foot in front of the other as she presses two fingers to her temple, attempting to rub away the tension that comes from every emergent conference she’s called upon to appear whenever Michael acts up.

He’s threatened to have his teacher sued for negligence after falling in the playground, repeatedly accusing the woman of emotional abuse after being sent to the principal for tossing glue sticks at the ceiling.

She knew his pre-teen years would be difficult but she never anticipated ’this’.

Reaching the door, she smoothes her hands down her hips and absent-mindedly fingers the high belted waist of her slacks as she pushes through the heavy metal door and finds herself out in the crisp Fall morning.

She breathes in, exhaling as she slips her sunglasses on, her driver already standing guard with the car door open for her convenience.

She’s just about to hop in, when she feels something soft and small run into her leg, following a distinctive growling and a tug at the leg of her pants.

A grey, brown and black mutt with specks of white strewn about him is furiously gnawing at her, relentless even when she drops to one knee and picks him up, unable to fight the frivolous laugh she exhales.

“Hey there, buddy, where did you come from?”

A winded man runs into the scene from around the corner, breathlessly coming to a staggering halt beside her as she stands, chubby little dog wiggling around in her grasp, biting playfully at her coat sleeve.

“I’m so sorry about that, he keeps running off--”

“It’s all right,” Patty says, still looking at the dog, brushing at his matted coat, finding herself being soothed and suddenly touched when it licks her palm. “He’s cute.”

“You want him? He’s my last one, I need to get rid of him, I have three dogs already,” the man says.

Patty wants to say no. She’s hardly ever home, and she keeps Michael busy with enough extracurricular activities to release him in time for bed, Phil is constantly out of town and--and a million other reasons that really are reasons and not excuses. Instead, what comes out of her mouth is, “I guess I can take you to the office with me.”

She gives the man fifty dollars that he takes reluctantly and feels, as she the puppy dozes off beside her in the backseat of her limo, that even if Michael grows up to hate her, the dog can only be a success. She calls her assistant at work and sends her off to the pet store, receiving a high pitched, “Oh my god, you go at puppy? What’s his name?”

“Cory,” Patty replies without missing a beat.


End file.
